


Bliss With Demons

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Demons, Eventually Smutty, F/M, Fate, Magic, Reincarnation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I've been ten years old I've had these strange dreams that have become more and more consistant. I'm seventeen now, and now it seems I have them everynight. The same dream on loop. But one day it changes, and so does my life as a normal human girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss With Demons

_My head tilted upward as I curiously glanced at my side where a boy, much taller than I,_ _sat with a small smile as he looked down at me, carding his long, gentle, fingers through my hair as he covered me with his red kimono, leaving him in only a white long whiteshirt underneath tucked into his red pant leg._

_     I stared up at him with his long, obsidian hair and soft brown eyes. There was a soft breeze that gently ruffled the trees and sent the strong and familiar scent of honeysuckle and cherry blossoms.  _

_     “Oh,” I said with a neutral look as I looked back at the boy. “It’s this dream again.” He only smiled in response, twirling pieces of my white hair between his fingertips as I waited silently, taking in the cherry blossom tree above us and the sound of the trickling waterfall.  _

_     “Miako,” The voice that came from behind me was firm, and I let out a sigh. ‘Here we go again . . .’ _

_     “You shouldn’t be here.” I never saw his face. Just his voice. Cold, demanding . . . Almost Sad. Whoever “Miako” was, he sure as hell was never poliet to her. _

_     “Yeah, well it’s not like I chose to have this dream.” I puffed, rolling my eyes. There was another, a boy with green eyes and short tousled toffee hair that watched, a frown on his face as he snapped his fingers. _

_     The man beside me halted from drawing his hands through my hair, his eyes suddenly becoming golden and cat-like as day broke through the air, his nails growing as he also grew canines on addition to perky dog-like ears. The tree grew and I watched an arrow pierce his heart, a peaceful look coming over his face as he dropped a large pink marble-like ball.  _

_     I only saw the feet of the man behind the tree, a sword at his side as he lowered himself down to be on his knees as he leaned his lips against my ear. I only saw whisps of silver hair, just like the other man.     _

_    Then, like so many other times, I began to suffocate. The cherry blossoms were stained crimson as there was the slice of what I assumed to be a blade across my throat. I never knew. I never saw it. I never begged for mercy. And soon it all faded to black. But this time, different from the others, I heard a yell. Of my name. My real name. _

__

**_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg!_ **

 

**** I sat up with a start, my hand going to my earlobe as I sat up from my class room. The students were snickering getting up and leaving. Reaching a hand over, I shook my friend Keiko, letting out a sigh as my brother called her to help me with afterclass duty. Punishment for falling asleep. I groaned, standing and pulling her with me to the locker room to change first.

    Striping from the Arts & Traditions Kimono and into my typical every-day uniform, a green pleated skirt with a white button-down blouse that donned a green collar and red tie. I slipped on my sneakers, pulling up my socks. 

    Dusting out the chalk erasers and wiping off the boards, I thought about the dream I had been having as of late. I had been having the same one, so what had been different this time? I hadn’t  _ done  _ anything different. I stared at the cherry trees, a smile on my face. 

    That’s when I caught on, my breath catching.  _ The trees are never bloomed. _

    I shivered, suddenly feeling very cold, when Keiko announced she had finished. Sighing, I coverer my face.  _ Calm down, Shiroyuki. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. . .”  _ The more my mind chanted it, the less I believed myself. It couldn’t have been real, though. 

    After all, I had never seen that place before. 

    “Hey, Yuki, you alright?” Keiko asked, and I turned my back to her with a sigh. “Nightmares,” I responded. She sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. “I have nightmares sometimes, too. Wanna talk about it?” Her hand left my shoulder and I sighed shaking my head.

    “Just forget about it,” I muttered. Only to turn and find I was alone.  _ Thanks for being considerate,  _ I thought wryly. Stretching, I cruised down the empty stairs and hallways, preparing to leave.

   My brother paused me just as I was leaving the school building, also as I was preparing to forget about the dream incident. “Shiroyuki Midori Huisui if you walk out that door so help  _ Kami _ .” I mentally cursed. Big brother always felt it necessary to call me by my full name, being a “proper” teacher. I spun around, only to be met with the own sight of my bag. I grinned taking it from him and kissing his cheek.

  “What would I do without you?” I muttered, only to have him chuckle in response. “Crash and burn, little sister. Crash and burn.”

    Ignoring him, I set off with a sprint, white hair whipping behind me as I rushed away down the street led away from school. I slowed as I began to pass a familiar shrine.

_ I wonder if Kagome is feeling better, she wasn’t in today, was she? _

    Deciding a quick stop wouldn’t hurt, I turned my attention to the home and shrine, beginning to walk towards the home when I heard yelling coming from the Shrine.

    Typically, I was quiet and didn’t care for nosy people, but Kagome was my bestfriend and was practically family. Occasionally I would even steal test answer sheets from my brother’s office desk to give to her to study over. I would come.over and mess with her cat too, help her watch Sota, play video games and sorts.

    “We  _ just  _ got here!”

    “For a  _ supply  _ run, Kagome!”

    A unfamiliar voice quarreled with Kagome, and I slowly neared the shrine, quietly observing the sight before me. Some tall, silver-haired, red kimono-clad man stood head-to-head with my bestfriend screaming at one another.

__ I stared, startled and surprised, as a pair of ears poked from his hair and I hadn’t got a clear look of his eyes, but I knew they were large and golden cat-slits. After all, I had seen them so many times in my dream. I had watched him die.

    A gasp left my lips, which alerted both to turn to me. Kagome and the white-haired man who I had seen so many times turned to me. 

Both pairs of eyes widened as I took a step forward, taking his hand in mine as I have wanted to so many times in my dreams.

    “Inu---Inuyasha?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

__

__


End file.
